The Legend of Twilight: Ocarina of Time
by daneron94
Summary: Flash Sentry was a boy without a fairy until the great Deku Tree summoned him now he and his fairy companion Starlight Glimmer must leave Kokiri forest, find the legendary sword and save all of Hyrule from the evil king. This is a Parody of one of my Favorite Zelda games and it will have the characters be in the style of EQG and yes Flash is going to talk in this.
1. Prologue

Prologue

We start our story in the forest where a voice speaks to himself or someone "In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule...Long have I served as the guardian spirit...I am known as the Deku Tree...The children in the forest, the Kokiri live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own Guardian fairy. However there is one boy without a Fairy..." the Boy was tossing and turning on his bed and was having the same nightmare the past few moons.

in the nightmare he was outside the forest next to a drawbridge a white horse was galloping and had two females, the smaller one was looking right at the boy while she and the taller much more mature one was taking the smaller one away from the drawbridge. The boy turned around and saw another horse but this one is black and had a full grown man on it the man looked at the boy and raised his hand in towards the boy like he was about to do something to him. The boy was looking scared like he was going to be his next victim.

"Starlight...Starlight, Where art thou? Come hither..." a light lavender fairy with a light pink glow aura known as Starlight Glimmer flew over to the great Deku Tree and he said "Oh Starlight the Fairy...listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree...dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm...malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...for so long, the Kokiri forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining order of the world...But...before this tremendous evil, even my power is at nothing... it seem like the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey...the youth whose destiny is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth...Starlight...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me...I do not have much time left. Fly, Starlight, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends on thee!"

Starlight left without haste and left the Great Deku tree's grove and went to go find the boy without a fairy she went to talk to a girl on the roof of the shop and asked where the boy was and she said "Oh Flash Sentry his house is the one with the ladder under his front porch." Starlight thanked the girl and searched for the house with the ladder she then went passed the waterfall and saw a boy trying to lift a rock and failing and said "hey! Where can i find the home of Flash sentry?" the boy said "Can't talk, trying to get rid of these rocks." She thought to herself 'well that was useless she continued looking until she found what she was looking for, without thinking she rushed and hit her head on the tall fence but shook it off and went through the closest hole on the fence and went through it and went inside the home Flash Sentry.

when she got in she found out that he's sleeping in his bed still. "Hello, Flash! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Flash get up!" Flash just turned his head having the same nightmare then Starlight got annoyed and bounced up and down yelling "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" Flash finally woke up yawned and rubbed his eyes and sat on his bed seeing a fairy in front of him asking "Who are you?" Starlight then replied "You finally woke up! I'm Starlight Glimmer the fairy! But call me Starlight for short. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too Starlight." was Flash's response. Starlight continued "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you as well! So let's get going...right now!" Flash was surprised by this but nodded and they left his house and they saw a girl with pink hair it was his best Friend Pinkie Pie she waved and said "Yahoo! Hi, Flash" Flash waved hi back and climbed down his homes ladder to talked to Pinkie. he was about to say something but Pinkie Pie noticed the Fairy and said "Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Flash!" Flash nodded and Pinkie Continued "Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri Flash!" Flash said thanks and explained that The Great Deku Tree has summoned him and pinkie replied "I that right? the Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" Flash nodded and she continued "It's Quite the honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wit here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" Flash left Pinkie and headed straight to the Deku Tree's Grove But before he could get to the great deku tree, Lightning Storm was Blocking the Way and Said "Hey you! Mr. No Fairy! What's your business with the Deku Tree? With out a fairy, you're not even a real man!" "back off Lightning! I already Got a fairy! Besides the Great Deku Tree summoned me!" Flash talking back to his rival. "What?! You've Got a fairy?! Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Lightning Storm? This isn't funny...I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you are going to help the Great Deku Tree with out both a sword adn a shield?" Flash responded to his question "What? You're right i don't have my equipment ready, but..." Lightning interrupted saying "I you want to pass through here you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh! Flash Left Lightning to go talk to Pinkie Pie about what happened.

when he got back to his house she was still there he then explained that Lightning won't let him through, she asked "what?! Lightning wont let you?!" Flash nodded and she continued "Ooh that bum! I don't know why he has to boss everyone around! What he said is true tough, you can buy a Shield at the Shop, however there's only one Sword somewhere here in the forest.

* * *

 **I don't own any of the Characters except for Lightning Storm and treak. places and items from the legend of Zelda Ocarina of time are owned by Nintendo, while certain my little pony Characters are owned by Hasbro**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i forgot to mention this in the end of the prologue but the the legend of Zelda races are owned by Nintendo as well hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1: getting the sword and a shield

Our story takes place in Kokiri Forest where Flash Sentry and Starlight Glimmer are trying to get enough rupees for the Deku shield and so far they only found a total of 15 rupees and the shield costs 40. They searched outside the houses and picked up a bunch of rocks, they couldn't find the Sword yet because they searched every where until Flash found a small hole coming from a stone wall he then crawled into the hole to find out that it was a tunnel going through the tunnel Flash and Starlight saw a blue rupee on their right and now they are half way from getting to their goal of 40 rupees for the Deku shield when they turned around they noticed a boulder making a turn and that got them confused so they got to where the boulder turned and found out that it disappeared until they heard a rolling sound and then turned their heads and saw it coming back that's when they started running and screaming until they turned right then they found out it went the opposite direction that's when Flash asked "What the heck is going on with that Boulder?! It's like it has a mind of it's own or something!" "Yeah you're right that's messed up." was all Starlight could say they found out that it was going in a circle this whole time and facepalmed their heads and went to the opposite of where the boulder went and saw a big chest and a sign, they ignored the sign and opened up the chest what was inside was the sword that Pinkie Pie was talking about, then Starlight said "that's the Kokiri sword it's a hidden treasure of the Kokiri, but we can borrow it for a while, and make sure you get some practice with it before you actually fight." Flash nodded and they then backtracked towards the tunnel and when they got out Flash had to equip the sword and then thought of where to go next they managed to found another blue rupee behind Lightning's house, and then Starlight had an idea and explained to Flash who asked her what's wrong "We should go into Lightning's place and find any rupees there." Flash then asked her "Wouldn't that be breaking and entering?" She then asked him "don't you want to get Payback at him for being a total jerk to you and your friends?" Flash had nothing to reply back so he agreed with her and then went inside Lightning's house just to find 4 individual chests they opened all of them just to get 11 rupees and a heart they're only 4 rupees short now and they went out of Lightnings house after looting what's in his chests and then Flash searched in the tall grass and found 2 rupees and found the last two that he needed underneath some blades of grass. They finally rushed to the Kokiri shop and went in they were greeted by the shop owner and flash said "One Deku shield please." the owner then told him " before i give you the shield, you need to crouch and defend when you aren't targeting with the help of your fairy companion, and you can move around and defend when your Fairy is helping you target an enemy." he gave the shield to Flash and he thanked the owner then went to see Lightning.

Lightning was still there and he stopped Flash again and said "If you want to see The Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a Sword and a Shield!" Flash then told him "I already got both." Lightning didn't hear what he said and asked "Eh, what's that?! Oh you have a Deku shield… and what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri sword?! GOOD GRIEF! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I the great Lightning Storm, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Pinkie Pie and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" he then grumbled something nasty and walked out of Flash's way then Starlight said to him great let's go see the Great Deku Tree now!" Flash agreed and while on their way strange plants with mouths grew from underneath the ground Starlight explained "those are Deku Babas, they look withered so cut them with your sword." Flash did just that and they became Deku sticks he picked them up and continued towards the Meadow of the Great Deku Tree. when they got there Starlight said Great Deku Tree...I'm back!" the Great Deku Tree now spoke "oh… Starlight… thou hast returned… Flash… welcom… listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee… thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares… as servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it...verily, thou hast felt it… Flash… the time has come to test thy courage… i have been cursed… I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Doust thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" Flash then said "Yes." the Deku tree then replied "Then enter, brave Flash… and thou too Starlight… Starlight the fairy… thou must aid Flash… and Flash… when Starlight speaks, listen to her words of wisdom…" they then entered the Great Deku Tree's mouth to break the curse that was cast upon him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Inside The Deku Tree

When Flash and Starlight went inside the mouth of The Great Deku Tree, they found three Deku Babas surrounding a hole closed off by a thick web like substance and behind the hole was a wall covered in vines Starlight notices the hole first and told Flash "Hey Flash you can see another floor under here!" he then looked down and to his amazement there is another floor then asked Starlight "How do we get down there though, I don't see anything I can burn my Deku sticks with?" Starlight shrugged because she had no idea until she looked at the vines and said to Flash "Look at this wall!" Flash asked "What about it?" Starlight continued "The vines give it a rough surface… maybe you can climb it, Flash!" he then shrugged and said "Worth a shot." he then went towards the wall and starts climbing it, when Flash got up the wall he noticed another big chest on his right and a ledge to his left he doesn't think the ledge is high enough to break the webbing so he went to the chest instead. Inside the chest was the map of the inside of The Great Deku Tree Flash thought to himself 'this should come in handy' and on the map he saw that he and Starlight are on the second floor and noticed two more rooms on the same floor as them so they went to where the door is at lifted the door open and went in and saw a new enemy in their path "Whoa! what is that?!" Flash asked while dodging a large nut that the enemy has spit out, "That's a Deku Scrub! It will hide in the grass if you get too close to it. Bounce the nuts it spits back at it with your shield!" with that knowledge Flash took out his Shield and it hit the Deku Scrub in the face after he deflected it with his shield and then it started running from him Flash and Starlight went towards it and the Scrub said "Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master! If I give you a tip, will you let me go?" Flash nodded and it continued "When you jump off a high cliff, lean forward, and roll on the ground when you land you won't get hurt from the fall. I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh! Well, try it if you are feeling bold! Wah ha hah!" it then scurried off and the door was immediately unlocked, and the two heroes went in the next room inside was another chest and a floating platform. Flash decided to jump on the platform and jump off it to where the chest is at, but when he did that the floating platform started shaking and Tree fell to the ground and broke into rubble "Nice work Flash, now we're stuck in this room with nothing to get back to the door, except for that ladder which we can't hit down because we don't have anything to hit it with!" Flash just ignored her and went to open the chest and to his surprise he thinks he found a way to get the ladder down and then asked "Hey Starlight, what's this?" she turned to look at the item in his hands and said "you found the Fairy Slingshot, we can use it to shoot down that ladder and get out of here" Flash then without haste aimed for the ladder and shot it with one of the seeds in the pouch it came with. The ladder came down and they went backtracking to the previous room. When they got back to the main room they noticed a much bigger vine going higher up but they saw three spiders with skulls on the larger parts of their bodies Starlight told Flash "those are Skullwalltula be careful not to touch them." with no hesitation flash shot at all three Skullwalltula and they died in one hit he then climbed the vines to the top floor of the Deku Tree. He noticed there is only one door on the other side of where he and Starlight stand so they went to said door and went into the next room and they got trapped in Flash noticed the barricade and Starlight told him, her thoughts "Ok don't panic it's probably a test of how to get out of this room." they then noticed a Switch and an already lit torch Flash then stood on the switch but it made platforms rise instead of getting rid of the barricade he then saw another chest on the other side of the room, he then went for the chest before the platforms went down, when he got to the chest he opened it and found a compass and when he looked at the map he realized that the map has added chests that he didn't get in rooms he couldn't get in, Starlight found a torch that isn't lit, she called our hero and pointed to the torch and said "Maybe we can unlock the door using the flame on the torch with one of the Deku sticks?" Flash thought the fact that them being trapped in a random room would make her go crazy but he went to the area where the torch and switch were at then took out one of the sticks and ignited the tip with the flame from the torch then quickly went to the opposite end where the unlit one was at and within seconds the barricade rose up and they can finally get out. When they got out Flash spotted three big spider like things that are similar to the Skullwalltula Starlight explained to him "those are big Skulltula, there soft belly is their weak point!" he then went to one of the three ledges and one of the big Skulltulas dropped down to get to eye level, it then turned its back to Flash and hit its belly with the Kokiri sword this process continued for one more run and they now were able to jump off the ledge and head down to the bottom floors. The weblike substance on the floor broke from the impact and Flash landed safely in water, he then went to where it's shallow he then noticed another switch on high ground where he can climb up, when he pressed the switch a torch lit up near him that's where he noticed more webbing but instead of in a hole it was on a wall, he did the same process with the Deku stick and ignited the tip then quickly went to the webbed area and it burnt the web off the wall and went through the next door, and inside it they saw another Deku Scrub Flash knew what to do at that point and took out the Deku shield the scrub got hit with the projectile it spit out, then he went to the enemy and he said "Please forgive me, master! I'll never do it again! If you spare me, i'll teach you something cool." Flash spared him and the scrub continued "You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is… 2 3 1 twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" and with that the Deku Scrub left the room that's when Starlight noticed a diamond with an eye above the door that is barricaded and pointed it out to flash, he sees this as another job to use the fairy slingshot. He grabbed the slingshot and hit the eye and the door is now ready to open, Flash and Starlight then headed into the next room and there is a body of water, a platform moving from one area to the next, and a spiked axle turning. Flash noticed the platform is very close to the axle, he looked around to find a switch but couldn't until he noticed that the switch was underwater, Flash knew what he has to do next and that was to dive into the water and press the switch. He did so and the water lowered and now he was able to get on the platform without getting himself hurt from the spikes. Flash then went back to dry land and quickly got on the platform went underneath the spikes and got across the water with ease before the water rose back to its original position, he then notice a block that had the same markings as the switches that was underwater he also noticed another big skulltula blocking the way to the next room so he waited for it to turn it's back and hit the enemy with the Kokiri sword he repeated the process one more time and then Starlight told him he can move the block to get to the next room he did so by pulling it, got up to the higher level of the room and went into the next room which had two unlit torches an lit torch and three Deku Babas in there. Flash decided to kill one of the three enemies and then light up the two torches which unlocked the door to the final room of the first basement. Upon entering was a big Skulltula with its back facing in front of them, Flash then knew what to do and that was kill it when it's not looking with the Fairy slingshot twice. When the foe was killed he and Starlight managed to see that the whole room was huge Starlight then noticed some eggs at the top of the room, Flash noticed them as well and decided to use the slingshot once more and destroyed the eggs and asked Starlight "ok, why were there eggs above us?" "They were Changeling eggs when they hatch they become Changeling larva lucky for us you killed them before they hatched on us, and if that happened then you will have to dodge their only attack which so happens to be a pounce attack." replied Starlight. Flash nodded and noticed another torch and thick webs like in one of the previous rooms, he also had one more Deku stick left so he decided to just wing it and used it on the farthest web which was blocking a small tunnel and went through it and noticed another hole covered in the web and another block that's next to the ledge. So Flash decided to push the block and it dropped to make a pathway to the torch and the switch that lit it up when he stepped on it he still has half a stick and went to the torch and too the webbed hole and rolled across to burn the web. Flash then went down the hole and saw more water and three Deku Scrubs on dry land he used the code that the previous scrub told him he hit the second and third one with their own nuts by deflecting them with his Deku shield and they were stunned and he went to the first one and did the same process but instead of getting stunned he made a run for it, he was stopped by Flash and told him "How did you know our secret? How irritating! It's so annoying that i have to reveal the secret of Queen Chrysalis to you! In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Chrysalis, strike your sword _while she's stunned_. Oh Queenie… sorry about that!" and with that the final door opens and Flash and Starlight went in to get rid of the curse.

 **(WOW it's been over a year since i started on this story well sorry it took so long i just keep on forgetting that i have this story to deal with anyways hopefully i don't forget to start the 3rd chapter.)**


End file.
